Amour à Mort
by Prolixius5
Summary: Quelqu'un tient à Dean, plus que tout... et plus que tous. OS hors du temps. Petit délire dominical. Enjoy


_**Totalement hors contexte. Sans lien aucun avec un épisode existant. Voici un petit OS qui m'a trotté dans la tête cet après-midi. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je le pose vite, sinon il risquait de m'échapper. Vous savez, c'est comme une envie de fraise… (oui, bon, nous sommes en hiver, mais mes envies d'écriture sont parfois comme ça, il y a comme un « plops » dans ma tête et il me faut une feuille et un stylo très rapidement).**_

 _ **Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit interlude avant quelque chose de plus solide qui est en préparation : fic à chapitres avec OC et …. Chhhht, je ne peux encore rien dire.**_

 _ **Pardonnez les petites erreurs qui auraient résisté à ma relecture, il n'y a pas eu de beta sur cet OS.  
Bonne lecture et surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

 _ **Bon dimanche et à tout bientôt**_

 _ ***/*/***_

 **Amour à Mort**

Jamais il ne m'avait fait souffrir de la sorte, sciemment.

Et pourtant ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il ne pensait pas à mal, au fond. Il a toujours été là pour moi, d'une certaine façon. Mais ce que les autres risquent de me faire dépassent toute l'horreur qu'il aurait jamais pu imaginer. Et pourtant il a une sacrée imagination, mon Dean ! A force de parcourir les Etats du pays dans tous les sens et avoir croisé et combattu une kyrielle de phénomènes les plus étranges les uns que les autres, il n'a pas vu venir ce qui est arrivé.

D'une certaine façon, j'ai toujours été là pour lui aussi. Témoin de ses souffrances au fil des ans. J'ai tout été pour lui. Je lui ai offert le refuge quand il était paumé. Je lui ai offert ma chaleur quand il avait froid. J'ai accepté ses caresses quand il se sentait désemparé et que j'étais l'unique pouvant l'écouter sans jamais le juger.

Et aujourd'hui, je vais peut-être devoir lui dire adieu. Parce qu'un monstre plus abominable que les autres a décidé de massacrer les habitants de cette ville. Parce que Dean a imaginé un plan dans lequel je dois faire diversion. Parce que je suis capable d'attirer l'attention suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse mener son plan à bon terme, une fois de plus. Je l'ai déjà fait, j'ai souffert alors, mais j'ai survécu.

Si je ne devais pas m'en sortir cette fois, Dean me manquerait terriblement, c'est certain. Tout de lui me manquerait : sa chaleur, ses doigts caressant tendrement mes formes, sa voix douce me parlant parfois comme si j'étais sa …

Je voulais tellement _être_! Tout simplement. Pourquoi, dans ce monde où tout semble possible, où les beautés les plus extraordinaires côtoient les horreurs les plus rebutantes, où des rêves insensés se laissent bouffer par une réalité encore plus atroce que les horreurs, pourquoi n'ai-je jamais eu droit, moi, de rêver qu'un beau jour, je puisse devenir autre que ce que je suis ? J'ai vu, entendu, ressenti tant de choses étranges, je les ai entendus, lui et Sam, évoquer des phénomènes absolument incroyables, parler de leurs combats contre des personnages mythologiques qui n'ont même jamais existé, j'ai ressenti dans ma chair la douleur insoutenable de l'absence, j'ai frissonné dans les petits matins frileux, j'ai souffert de la chaleur des déserts, j'ai tout accepté, pour Dean.

Parce que je fais partie de sa vie. Parce que, sans lui, je ne suis pas moi.

J'ai su immédiatement, le jour où il a posé les mains sur moi pour la première fois, que je serais à lui, à tout jamais. Même si un jour, j'ai tenté de le tuer mais je jure que ce n'était pas de ma faute. Il m'a demandé pardon pour ce qu'il allait me faire pour m'empêcher de nuire, que pouvais-je faire si ce n'est lui pardonner à mon tour ?

Je connais tout des démons, de la façon de s'en protéger, des nuits sans sommeil à tracer pour rejoindre la prochaine ville, la prochaine mission, j'ai appris à aimer ce qu'il aime, j'ai patiemment écouté ses doutes, ses angoisses. Oh bien sûr, il n'a pas eu besoin de prononcer les mots à haute voix, je les ressentais au fond de moi, comme si nos… peaux pouvaient se parler. Il n'en disait qu'une infime partie à Sam, un peu par orgueil et certainement par volonté d'épargner à son petit frère des tourments supplémentaires alors que celui-ci en avait déjà tant bavé. J'ai accepté de ne rien dire, parce qu'il en est ainsi de toute façon, parce qu'il est Dean, et que je serai toujours moi. Mais rien ne m'empêche d'en avoir voulu davantage.

Aujourd'hui, je suis leur Cheval de Troie et tandis que je me prépare à vivre la journée la plus périlleuse de mon existence, je sais que ma mission sera de leur permettre d'accomplir ce pour quoi ils sont nés, lui et Sam. Chasseurs avant tout et quoi qu'il advienne.

J'espère pouvoir m'en sortir. Je veux les voir triompher. Je veux les voir revenir vers moi. Ereintés. Mais vainqueurs. Je veux les voir sourire, rire même, quand tout sera fini.

Et entendre Dean prononcer la seule chose que je veux entendre, encore et encore :

 _\- C'est fini, Bébé, on rentre chez nous._

*/*/*


End file.
